Scorpion and Sub-zero's Final Fight
by Eulogy94
Summary: The final fight between the endlessly battling couple ends in a hot, gooey mess.


**SCORPION AND SUB-ZERO'S FINAL FIGHT**

Scorpion teleported into bright flames and thrusted downward from an open portal in the sky, foot first into Sub-zero's head. He proceeded to punch at his ribs while on top of him, the cracking was unbearable, but nothing new to the ice-born assassin. Sub-zero built up enough strength for one last blow. He raised his knee quickly, and rolled over to rise to his feet. He cupped his fists as if there were a head around them and began forming an ice ball. Scorpion rose to his own feet and cocked back his arm, prepared to launch his dreaded spear. At once, they both released the tension built up for their final blows. The ice ball froze the spear, sending it to the ground. Sub-zero looked up from the surprise dreaded the fact that Scorpion was no longer in front of him.

He felt something new to the Lin Kuei; a chill up his back. As he stood there, he felt nothing but anxiety. Scorpion drew his hellish sword and prepared for the winning attack. He squatted down and took grip of his sword in both hands, pulling it back. He proceeded to swing at Sub-zero's legs, and cut his legs off at the knees in one swift movement. The pieces of his legs toppled over and the rest of his body then fell to the ground in a pool of ice-cold blood.

"Do it, finish me, Hanzo" Sub-zero said softly. Scorpion took off his mask, and all Sub-zero could expect was the demon beneath, ready to set him ablaze.

"How can I finish you when I haven't even started?" Scorpion then began nudging Sub-zero's groin with his dirty boot, hoping for the slightest sign of life down there. "Ya'know, I didn't cut off the most important part of your body..." Scorpion fell to his knees and pulled off Sub-zero's mask, then tried to kiss him. Sub-zero jolted his head away before the lips met, making Scorpion very, very angry.

Scorpion smacked Sub-zero across the face, setting it on fire and sending him sliding yards away from where he lay previously. Once his eyes reopened he saw Scorpion standing in front of him, but now with no pants on.

"Give me what I want and I may suck your pop-sickle, cutie."

"Will you spare my life, Hanzo? Can our clans live in peace finally if I surrender and give into your most arousing request? Could.. I be yours once and for all?"

Scorpion nodded in agreement and then pulled off his top, exposing his full naked body, covered in scars of previous battles. His nipples glistened with sweat, and the beads that hang from his chest hairs were too much to handle for Sub-zero. Sub-zero then ripped off his own top and waddled around on his back in excitement.

"Get on your nubs" Scorpion said softly and sensually. He grabbed one of Sub-zero's hands and helped him balance on his freshly wounded nubs. Sub-zero then tightly grasped Scorpion's firm, demonic ass with both hands, keeping him balanced. Scorpion's erection was throbbing with the power of Hell itself, only inches away from Sub-zero's face. His ice-cold lips slowly slid down Scorpion's beautifully warm cock. He took it all, every inch, leaving steam lingering around his body.

Only minutes in, Scorpion pushed Sub-zero's head off of him and knocked him to the ground. He then flipped him over and spread what was left of his legs apart. Before Sub-zero could even attempt to take off his pants, Scorpion's hot demon cock thrusted into his anus, straight through his pants. He could tell that Sub-zero didn't wipe well the last time he took a shit, but it didn't bother him, as it created a stinky sticky lube for him. After only seconds, Sub-zero's anus began to bleed like a decapitated Tarkatan. Scorpion dug his fingers into Sub-zero's sides, reminding him of his broken ribs as they cracked even more.

Scorpions eyes opened wide, as did his mouth, as he could feel the hot burst of NetherRealm spunk built up and begged to erupt. He then grabbed Sub-zero's thighs and spread them even further apart, tearing his taint and nutsack skin ever so slightly. Scorpion then lied on his back and brought Sub-zero with him, thrusting him up and down with his arms and onto his cock. The blood pool around them was beyond hot, and Scorpion couldn't hold it in any longer. He let go of Subzero, letting his body slide down on his penis until it was fully inserted into his warm and, now, gooey anus. Scorpion screamed as if he'd been told his real parents were black, and his dong exploded from the top and into Sub-zero. The torrent of sploodge was so powerful, it first erupted from Sub-zero's mouth like a fountain, and then sent him flying into the air from the pure unadulterated power of his demonic disco-stick's gravy geyser.

And just when it seemed over, it wasn't. Scorpion grabbed the frozen spear from the battle only minutes ago, and slowly jammed it up Sub-zero's ass, and right through his body.

"Please don't stop" were the only words Sub-zero had spoke for moments that felt like only seconds for Scorpion. He then, using both hands, shoved it harder, sending it all the way through his body and through his head.

Sub-zero then lied there, dead, but with a frozen grin on his face. Scorpion then lifted his body and jammed the frozen spear into the ground, propelling Sub-zero's body just high enough for Scorpion to make eye contact with his beautiful dead body. A few more drops of blood fell from Sub-zero's body, making a small pool that cast a reflection of his ripped and torn rectum on the ground. Scorpion looked into it and smiled. All this work had made him hungry, and he had just the dinner in mind. He fell to his knees and began nibbling at Sub-zero's banana-like schlong. Nibbling at first, then violently biting, until it and his frozen huevos were all gone. He stood up and finally got the kiss he'd wanted previously, planting his lips on Sub-zero's, as it was his way of saying "goodbye."


End file.
